Sherry's Story
by xXRogueXx
Summary: About Sherry Birkin and her life after the Raccoon City incident. She is now 17 and i dier need of help.


Sherry's Story  
  
Chapter 1  
  
39.Whats the biggest living organ in the human body? God she hated tests, they where a waste of time, especially concerning her sciences, she aced them all anyway. Her pencil scribbled down her answer as she mouthed it to herself. The biggest organ in the human body is the surface of the skin, which produces ... She stopped...maybe she shouldn't be too smart as she rubbed out which produces, and just left it at that. Being the last question on the test she was finished as she put her pencil on the desk. Her fingers coming in front of her face as she swept those blonde bangs out of her sapphire eyes and behind her ears. She then sat up and sat back in her seat straightening out her white shirt, sorting out her red headband before sitting back in her seat and looking round. Going to an all girls privet school wasn't all it was cracked up to be, girls could be bitches, and she was usually picked on for her quiet manner. So what she didn't care, she looked over the room to a girl with ginger hair and glasses and she was leaning back like she was. Flashing a smile her way the red headed girl winked as the bell sounded, everyone rising from there seats in a hurry and picking up there papers. The blonde haired girl waited, standing at about 5'6 the shirt fell down to a short pleated skirt that went down mid thigh, her blonde hair tied back in a ponytail as her high white socks fell down to plain black buckled shoes. "Isn't this great, last day of the term.... Going home for 6 weeks. Then we come back and it's our last year!" "Calm down Katie...anyway this is my home, I go back to a room in an apartment." The blonde haired girl let her head drop looking to her feet as she looked back up pushing past Katie and placing her paper on the desk before waiting in the doorway. Katie's cheeks went red; she had upset her friend, not intentionally though.  
"Sherry I'm..." Sherry cut in before she could finish "...Sorry? Heh don't be, you didn't mean it. Anyway I shouldn't be so down about it." Sherry's pink lips curled into a grin as she stepped back coming to the side of her best friend as she walked down the corridor towards the main doors of the boarding school. "Your Mum picking you up?" Sherry looked towards Katie, just wondering out of interest. "Oh my mum, hey Sherry...? You know if you want to crash at mine during the hols you can, I don't think my mum and dad would mind?" Katie looked to Sherry with a warming smile, Sherry found it hard to let anyone down and some company over the 6 long weeks would be much appreciated.  
"Alright, but I have to stay home tonight to sort the apartment out, I have a meeting with my social worker then I'll ask. I'll call you tonight?" Sherry smiled as they walked out of the doors into the front yard of the school, the drive filled with cars and greeting parents. Students saying goodbye to friends for the summer, she turned to Katie. "See you tomorrow then?" She gave a grin her arms out, Katie did the same and they hugged each other saying goodbye. "You bet!" Katie gave an enthusiastic grin as she looked over seeing her mum, waving at the side of her car. "See ya." Before Sherry could give a second glance Katie was off jogging towards her mum. As they hugged Sherry turned away from the mother daughter scene and looked to the taxi waiting to one side as she approached. Her heart ached. She wished every year for her mum and dad to be there, waiting for her. But each time she looked at the fat taxi man in the front of the scruffy looking car. But she lived on as she walked upto the taxi, which already had all her belongings in the trunk. Her hand reached out for the back door as she opened up and slid in. The back of the taxi smelt faintly of vomit, her eyes took a second glance as she lifted her bum off the seat and looked under. It was clean thank god as she looked to the driver, who was looking at her rather strangely. He asked in a gruff voice, "Where to?" Sherry didn't move for a minute, her brain still on the matter of the smell. She shook her head as she cleared her throat. "Vincent street...please." she hated this part of the holidays the most. The drive to the apartment was so dull and depressing she loathed it each time she started school. She looked out the window as they stopped at a traffic light, seeing people walk past, young old, men women and babies. She envied them so much; they had someone to go home to. They started to move again, she looked to the driver in front as a plume of smoke entered her face. The strong smell of tobacco as she coughed, her hand fumbling for the handle to open the window as her eyes streamed a little. Rolling down the window the smoke exited and she could breath again, pulling in a breath of air as she coughed a little to get the smoke from her lungs. The car came to a stop outside a scruffy looking apartment block, not a moment too soon as she opened the car door and stepped out and slammed the door of the car closed. "Hey kid! Watch it!" The taxi driver scowled. And they say social workers could get you decent transport. The driver had already been paid in advance for the trip so she didn't have to pay. She walked round to the back of the car as she heard a faint click, opening the trunk she pulled out two suitcases, placing them on the ground beside her before closing the trunk. And no second had she done that the car revved and drove off leaving her in a cloud of another irritating gas. She screamed out after him "Have you ever heard of the Ozone layer!" she scowled, grinding her teeth she picked up the heavy cases and lugged them to the pavement where she looked about in her school bag for her key. As she stood back up she noticed a parked police car, no one was inside, but it struck her as unusual as she picked the strap to her school bag up, put it on her shoulder and picked up the two suitcases in both hands as she walked up the steps and through the double doors of the building.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Coming to the door of her apartment, she knew what she would see before she got in. Her social workers kept it in order while she was away and stoked the fridge up leaving her some money in the vault for over the holidays. She had told them she didn't like living with other people. That was why she never really took to foster homes. She had been here 2 years now looking after herself, persuading the people who looked out for her she was fine, but they insisted on a weekly visit and that she had there number on speed dial if anything where to go wrong. Her key in her hand she pushed it into the lock, but as she turned the knob the door opened. It's unlocked...? She swallowed nervously as she dropped her bag to the floor. Was someone inside? Had she been burgled in the last 24 hours...? That was unlikely. Her hand shaking a little she hadn't realized she was holding her breath as she slowly opened the door. She winced hearing the hinges squeak...Great...typical this reminds me... She shook it out of her mind before she lapsed into flashbacks. She heard footsteps, they where heavy, not like the small taps she would hear if it were her social worker. This was a man, with boots it sounded like. She stood in the doorway waiting, the door wide so as for an easy escape if it was a burglar. Her heart was pounding, as the steps got closer before the man finally came into the hall of the apartment. The man was tall, 6'1 ish with broad shoulders. He must have been in his late twenties but she could tell he had no problem in the looks department. His brown hair now cut short, loosing the young rookie look but hell...She hadn't seen him in over 5 years, just. Wearing dark blue jeans and a white T-shirt he looked rather different not dressed in the old uniform. She stood there stunned, why here, why now, what had happened. A million questions ran through her head as she looked into his smiling face as she watched a woman budge past him...her social worker. "Hello, Sherry...I know this may come as a shock..." Her social worker started, she was dressed in the usual long skirt, white shirt and pinned back hair. They all had the same look but it was a different woman each time. "What's HE doing here!" She pointed to the guy standing in the corridor knowing who he was but bursting back into her life like this was like getting kicked in the gut. She was winded... "Look I know this is a shock Sherry but don't over react..." Her social worker still tried to reason but Sherry was now hysterical. "Why have you come here..? Why did you let him in!? Why in my house?!...Why not a phone call!" She was screaming tears rolling down her cheeks. A few people in the hall behind her had come out of their apartments drawn by the shouting. The man started to speak, his cool calm American accent sounded strange to her now, she had all but lost it and it was more English than much else as he spoke to her. "Sherry look I have something to ask you." His brown eyes soft trying to take in the now much older teen, obviously still getting over what happened a few years back. "Just leave me alone! All of you!" Sherry now ran barged past the worker, the woman fell back landing against the wall dropping her clip board as the man quickly moved out of the way from getting barged himself as Sherry ran into the bathroom at the end of the hall, slamming the door. A faint click was heard as she slid the small bolt across sobbing gently.  
  
He stood there shocked; it must have hit her harder than he thought. He looked to the social worker as he bent down and picked up her clipboard and handed it over. "I don't think she's taking this very well..." He looked down to his watch as he gave a sigh. Fingers ran through his hair and then fell to his side. "My friend will be coming in a minute and she needs to be out of this building before 5:30...Maybe Claire can talk to her." The woman straightened her clothes out regaining her posture before she gave an annoyed glance towards Leon. "Why didn't Miss Redfield come to meet her in the first place!" She gave a look of disgust almost at Leon as she shook her head...Stupid yanks, never understand anything! The Woman turned around and walked to the bathroom door, while Leon was left feeling very frustrated. "I told you she had to catch another plane! It's not my fault..." what was the point this woman was so far up her own ass his words went in one ear and out the other. "Sherry, come on come out darling. We just want a word it's important..." The Woman's voice was soft and caring as Leon watched on he heard footsteps behind him. Startled He turned round to see a short young woman. Her chocolate brown hair tied back in the very familiar ponytail; blue eyes sparkled as her still youthful face gleamed with curiosity. Her small frame, perhaps a few inches shorter than Sherry's wore her long jeans. Denim jacket buttoned up with the collar up as she smiled broadly at the sight of Leon. "Hey...See you made it..." She looked around her, sherry's suitcase and bag left outside. "Where is she?" Her frown grew, like a big sister she felt protective over the young girl. She hadn't seen her in a few years but she called every few months to check up. "She won't talk...She's locked herself in the bathroom..." He gave a sorry look with a shrug as he looked back to hear the Woman still talking to her hearing only a few sobs behind the door. "Claire talk to her...You know she listens to you?" He gave a smile of hope and a little urgency as Claire gave a gentle smile and nodded as she walked past Leon and towards the door.  
  
How could they...Behind my back! She was still upset as she ignored the futile attempts made by the social worker to call her out. She looked around at the very basic toilet, sink and shower. Pulling some tissue from the roll attached to the wall she started to wipe her eyes she heard a familiar and soothing voice from behind the door. "Sherry? Come on now open the door, I need to talk to you. It's okay to be frightened just, it's important. Leon got here before me, he didn't mean to frighten you." Sherry looked towards the door as she gave a rather loud sniff and stood up, her heart started to pound as she listened to the voice. "C...Claire. Is that you?" She hadn't seen Claire in about 4 year when she moved to England. But because of the distance they only talked on the phone during the 6-week holidays. Once every year...but she was here. She heard a chuckle as she gave a gentle smile hearing the voice again letting out a deep breath. "Yea it's me, come on Sherry come out." Persuasion got the better of her as she kept the damp tissue in her hand still as she slid the bolt to the side and opened the door. She then realized how much she had grown. She was maybe an inch taller then Claire as she looked to her, her lips began to curl into a smile. A few strands of her long blonde hair stuck to her rosy cheeks from the tears as she brushed them back and suddenly round her clinging to Claire in an embrace. Realizing she was being watched as she opened those blue eyes she loosened up and stood up properly wiping her eyes on the damp tissue as she looked to the woman and Leon. "I...I'm sorry for shouting. Excuse me..." She walked past the others as she stood in the hall and picked up her suitcase and started to bring them in, before she knew it Leon was outside bringing her other things in before the door was closed and her belongings in the room to the side. Still questions ran through her mind as she walked to the living room, a sofa and a TV with a few other bits of furniture lay in the room. As she watched the 3 standing almost waiting for something. Leon looked to Claire as she nodded and then stepped forward towards her. "Sherry...I'm sorry for intruding but there's something important I have to tell you and unfortunately it's not good news." Claire's eyes went serious as Sherry slowly set down on the sofa and then Claire next to her. Before she knew it her mouth was open. "Claire...what's wrong?" Sherry was becoming a little uncomfortable with an audience as she took in a deep breath. "Well..." Claire looked to her watch eagerly, it was coming to 5. "We've had some information given to us, and it states some specifics that you're in danger. Now don't panic but we need you to come back with us right now. We need you to pack your things quickly and then where going to the airport." She looked to Claire. She was talking to her as if she was still 12, it felt patronizing as her brow narrowed. "Claire, I can look after myself..." Claire cut in before she finished. "Not this time, we need you to come and we need you under our custody, it's important Sherry. I'll tell you more on the journey to the airport but we don't have time right now. Your social workers here because your old enough to be out of the care of the services and you need to sign a few things." Claire seemed specific and on the look on Leon's face she meant it. She gave a sigh and nodded her head as she stood up. "That's a good girl..." Claire smiled as sherry looked to her with a stern look, Claire lost the smile knowing what she had done wrong. "Please.... I'm not a girl anymore." Sherry was right, she was grown up and on the brink of turning 18. Claire had missed her growing up; she hadn't been there for her like she promised all those years ago. Sherry turned and wandered into the room with the suitcases and started to change and pack her things.  
  
In her room she had pulled out an old rucksack from the wardrobe and started to take the things she wanted. Changing into some black jeans, which hung over her trainers, a black long-sleeved shirt and then her luck pink denim sleeveless jacket. The jacket was sipped up half way, when she was 12 it was allot bigger, but she had grown into it perfectly and she knew as she looked in the mirror Claire would laugh about her keeping it all this time. Looking in the mirror she tied her hair back in a high ponytail before she placed the brush into the already packed rucksack. Okay underwear, socks, and bras... She turned her head as she bent low and rummaged through her suitcase again before she found it. She smiled looking to it. A man and a young woman on the beach, a small blonde haired girl on the mans shoulders laughing as the woman tickled her sides...  
There was a knock at the door as she quickly pushed it into her back pocket and zipped up her bag as she stood and looked round seeing Claire in the doorway looking at her. "Hmm... I'm sure it looked better on me." Claire smiled and Sherry laughed. She was glad Claire had lightened the mood up as she pulled on the backpack and gave a sigh. "Better sign those papers." Sherry gave a grin as she looked to Claire who hadn't yet taken her eyes off her. "Look Sherry about earlier, I'm sorry. Just...It's been so long since I last saw you, I forgot you've grown up." Claire gave a soft smile, the relationship between them was like sisters as Sherry walked upto her and gave her a quick hug. "It's okay, it's hard to think this is happening. I knew my past would haunt me but..." She broke off as she stepped back with a smile. Claire nodded. "I know...come on, let's get those papers signed." Before they knew it they where smiling again, wandering off into the lounge where Sherry signed the papers and jumped into independence.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Come on!...Okay team I want you in and out no trouble, pick the girl up. Use the tranq guns if she starts screaming. We don't want any attention brought to ourselves, so just keep it cool..." There where 4 men in the small short based transit. The speaker, wearing a baseball cap and shades had a very stern look towards this operation. The other men where dressed in casual clothes, but they all gave vacant expressions. There faces where blank as they all nodded in unison. "Jason, you take the gun..." Shades passed what looked like a vaccine gun, but it had been modified to take the tranquilizing fluid for use. This was a high-risk operation and they needed to be in and out in less than 5 minutes. The guy in white jersey took the gun, passing it through his large hands as he looked the gun over and nodded to shades before the driver pulled to a halt outside the apartment block on Vincent Street. Jason pushed the tranq gun into his back pocket making sure he covered it up with the back of his white jersey as he opened the door. Shades grabbed his arm, as he was half out of the van. "No screw ups!" Jason nodded as he and the guy sitting next to him with the black T-shirt stepped out of the car. Their faces still blank as each closed the door. Jason walking round the car met up with T-shirt and walked into the door of the building. Getting to the top of the steps they turned to room 19, it was on the second floor which might have made a little difficult hiding an unconscious teen in there arms. Luckily, thanks to the council there were two elevators down the hall. Jason nodded to T-shirt as he ran down the hall and pressed the call button for the lift so it would be ready in about a minute's time before he jogged back. Jason being what looked like the smarter of the two stepped upto the door, his fist clenched he tapped on the door twice and waited. They're where footsteps behind the door as a woman opened up. Suddenly both together they slammed into the door sending the woman back onto the floor. The strength the two had hit the woman like a bulldozer as they raided the flat. Each taking a room as they searched for the girl but she was no where to be seen. T-shirt turned as his hand went into his back pocket looking to the woman whose mouth had just opened as she started to scream. The woman dressed up in a long skirt and white shirt had dropped her clipboard as she looked to the two intruders, eye wide terrified. T-shirt aimed the silence pistol at the woman as that high-pitched scream sounded, pulling the trigger a small Ping! Was heard, as the 9mm round shot from point blank range entered the middle of her forehead. T-shirt watched the woman drop lifelessly to the ground, no sense of remorse on his face just that constant blank look of a robot as he lowered the pistol and put it back into his pocket. Looking round seeing Jason come out one of the rooms and shake his head they exited the room and closed the door on the sight of a nice pool of red coming from the fallen woman's head. Walking down the corridor without a sound to the opened elevator doors.  
  
"WHAT!!" Shades screamed as his assailants sat back in the car. Jason talked slowly with still that blank expression. "She wasn't there." T-shirt nodded as Shades very angry reached out and grabbed Jason's neck. Jason sat there and didn't move as Shades began to breathe controlling himself before he let go his anger ebbing away with the redness of his face. "Okay...stay cool, she can't have gone far. She hasn't been home long..." Shade's sat back thinking as Jason with that drone voice carried on talking. "All her things have gone...Only a lady was they're clearing up." Shade's turned back quickly looking to Jason. "Is she still there?!" Shade's was turning red again as he looked to Jason praying. "No..." Jason looked over to T-shirt who was mindlessly looking out of the passenger window. "He shot her...She screamed." Jason looked back to Shades who lost it all together as the driver started the car and drove off. An incredible roar was heard as the back window splattered with dark red...  
  
She looked out of the window of the small passenger plane bound for New York, she looked at the white carpet of clouds beneath them as she looked to Claire. They hadn't yet told her what was going on but she was sure as soon as she got back to America she would find out. Looking in the cabin she saw a few businessmen snoozing, and then to Leon. His head was lulled back as he gave out quiet snorts as he snored gently. Looking to Claire, she had curled herself up as was also asleep. Sherry gave a heavy sigh as she looked back outside the window, diverting her eyes from the white carpet she looked to the almost black sky and then the stars. Blinking softly her mind was racing, too busy to sleep as she yawned. It must be late...She tried to relax as she slipped down a little in her seat trying to empty her mind as she closed her eyes.  
  
"Sherry...Sherry wake up..." Claire shook her gently as she watched her stir. Her blue eyes blinked as she yawned and sat up rubbing her eyes. Claire smile sitting back a little as Leon was already out of his seat picking up the hand luggage. "Where here...come on." Claire stood up and stood in the gangway watching Sherry still half-asleep trying to get out of her seat was comical, but she didn't laugh as she made her way to the door and stepped onto the asphalt of the airstrip. Leon disembarked then Sherry. As they stood in the early morning light Leon turned to Claire. "Chris should be waiting in the parking lot. We should get to HQ pronto and go over Sherry's training." Sherry still half asleep caught a few words as she yawned and turned to Claire with a frown. "Training...? What for?" Sherry looked to Claire, her head tilted to one side. She had gone along so far and was becoming rather irritated with the lack of answers she was getting from her questions.  
"Sherry...training you to protect yourself." Claire gave Sherry a sympathetic look in the eyes. Sherry blinks a little taken back still unaware of the situation at hand. "P...protect me from what?" she looked back into Claire's eyes and saw them glaze over with worry before Claire sighed gently and turned her gaze away, uncomfortable with the analyzing glare. "Or who..." Sherry's voice seemed to suddenly shake at those small words. Finding herself trembling her arms wrapped about her torso to comfort herself. She had a faint idea of who it might be was after her, but maybe she was letting her imagination run riot with her and she was worrying over nothing.  
"We have reason to believe Wesker is back. And his target is..." Claire stumbled over her already uneven words, her voice thick with emotion and worry for Sherry. But sherry cut her off.  
"Me?...But his dead...he died...didn't he?" Claire was quick to step in with her answer.  
"We don't know, we've only had a tip so far from a "supposedly" reliable source. But this is only a precaution Sherry. Don't worry yourself." Claire gave a soft smile to her younger sister figure to try and make the worried teen calm about the situation. After that they walked onwards into the terminal to gather their luggage and meet their comrade.  
  
"Sir...we have a reason to believe that the Ex S.T.A.R.S rendezvoused with the target before we could Sir...They...They had a tip off." The male Secretary dressed in a perfect black suit and tie stood in front of that very large, old, auburn mahogany desk. The light in the room dimmed so it was almost black in the room so only the desk light illuminated the den, giving it an almost morbid atmosphere. It gave the Secretary the creeps. A figure was sat behind the desk. That large crimson velvet chair turn round slowly. The high back of the chair facing the Secretary and the figure face the face wall back to him. "Tip...TIP! There are too many tips! Who are these traitors towards me?! Who?! How did they find out!?" the chair turned suddenly exposing the figure that sat upon that luxurious chair came into view. His face shrouded in shadow, his eyes glowing crimson as he bursted into motion.  
"AAAgghh!" He cried out in a roar of pure rage. His arms rising, hands forming into fists as he lent over barely missing the Secretary and hit the thick mahogany desk. His strength was to Awe at as his fist punched through the thick wood completely reducing the desk into a pile of broken wood and splinters.  
  
Don't worry...DON'T WORRY! How could she not worry? The one person who had been the next best thing to a father figure in her life had turned out to be a mad man working for Umbrella. Who to say the least had killed her own father all those years ago (so she was told). And now he was after her...who knew what he'd do to her if her got his slimy hands on her. Well for one thing she was determined that wasn't going to happen. The terminal was jam packed full of people and baggage trolleys she found it hard to stand let alone walk forwards. Children screaming and nagging to their parents wanting, needing attention while their parents tried to shush them so they could hear the announcer over the loud speaker. The room was thick with people and Sherry sighed to herself. It was as if the world was laughing at her as she watched all these families about to go away for the summer holidays to some distant Island somewhere. Giving her the mental message saying 'Look what you haven't got in your life'. Paranoid she maybe but she knew she had someone now. She had Claire and Leon back in her life finally. And from the looks of things a few other changes had occurred too.  
Claire and Leon seemed closer than ever. Okay perhaps that was normal after everything they had been though. But there were other signs...the way they both looked at each other. If she didn't know any better she'd say that there was more to them than they acted about her. Once they had waited a few minutes for their luggage to come through they headed outside with everything upon a trolley. Once out there Claire stopped. Both Leon and Claire where looking about, she followed their lead and looked about. For what? She didn't know, maybe a ride. Claire had mentioned that someone was picking them up earlier. Claire smiled spotting someone standing outside a car waving and she was on the move again. Walking up to an old black Catalac, its bodywork was dented in a few places, there were even a few bullet holes splintered in the old metal. The man had already climbed into the car, while Leon and Claire packed the things into the luggage she bent down slightly to get a look at the driver. His hair wasn't that short it was all over the place in fact. An 'out of the bed look' you might call it...It looked good. The man was probably in his mid – late twenties but he could be older. He had the rough edge look which was rather attractive. "Hey nice to see you Guys on time for once." The man spoke in a low smooth voice as Leon opened the front door and pushed the old worn leather seat forward so Sherry could climb into the back seat. Claire followed so both Sherry and Claire where comfortable. Leon finally pushed the seat back and climbed into the front passenger seat and closed the door. The engine suddenly roared to life, the guy in the front spinning the wheel pulling out of the car space and driving down the roar. "So this is the kid I've heard so much about." Those blue gray eyes so similar to Claire looked to her from the rear view mirror and that stubble- ridden grin shone. "Yes...Sherry this is Chris...Chris, Sherry." Claire grinned introducing them both for the first time. Sherry gave a glace to Claire.  
"Your brother?" Sherry chuckle a little she could see the slight resemblance but she said nothing about it. You never know she might offend Claire. 


End file.
